Safe Haven
by wdntulike2no
Summary: Pretty much Jak2 only with a little more action and new characters. Phayne is dropped into Haven and like Jak is taken to prison. Her only way to go home is to follow him around...(psst: Mercurys' here too!later chapters)


(Disclaimer: I own none of the Jak characters or anything in regards to the game. Unfortunatly, I own nothing, except the Phayne character and all persons regarding to her; A fiction of my own.)

**Jak and Daxter....**

Inside a prison I was. It wasn't a normal prison because the people were all disheveled and had long ears unlike me. I was sitting on a cold stone floor and wondered how I had gotten myself into this.

_Ah I remember,_

I was fighting along side Mercury and the others. Nikaru surprised us by attacking us with some unknown portal thing. He sent us hurtling through vortexes of what I believed was time or dimensions. All I could remember from that was telling everyone to be strong and then we were seperated. I must say, I am feeling a little bit of fear. Being alone and such.  
I punched the floor lightly hoping that those red guards in the metallic suits would reappear so I could explain to them what happened. Looking up I saw no windows to the outside world, but a barred window to another cell. I pushed a crate over to the window and looked through it. A man with blonde hair was leaning against the back wall. He looked a little tired. I heard some of the guards coming near and jumped in surprise. I fell backwards and fell off the crates. Hitting the floor I let out a moan of agony. I heard the guards go into the cell of the blonde man and it sounded like they ripped him from it. They came over to my cell and unlocked the door. "You'll be joining him." they taunted. I wasn't ready to find out what they did to him. He looked sickly enough to suspect that it was bad.  
My hands went to my thighs were two loaded guns were waiting to be cocked and fired. They came over to me and grabbed me from behind my arms. I allowed them to force me up endless stairs and then through an elevator. The poor blonde guy's head was bobbing up and down as the guards yanked him to stand up and go. My heart only went out to sympathize him. We emerged in this labratory slash torture looking room. The young guy was strapped to a table and I was chained by one wrist to the wall. I could handle this as long as I didn't get strapped to anything.  
My eyes went wide with fear and sympathy as a purple energy was shot through the guys body. A man by the name of Baron Praxis and Errol, were just shocking the guy over and over again until finally they both cracked with not acheivingwhat they wanted,and walked away. I pulled a pin out of my hair really praying I could get out before having to cause some trouble. I would have to save this guy as well, once I got out. It would only be right.  
As I managed to unlock my chain restraint, that same elevator came up again. I froze and looked up. A little orange animal was speaking to the nothingness. My mouth went limp as I stared in amusment as the little guy jumped on the now unconcious one. "Jak, Jak, Say somthing! Just this once!" the animal pleaded. The guy didn't say anything for a few seconds, and then as if life was breathed into him he looked up and yelled, "I'm going to kill Praxis!" My mouth dropped again as the man emitted those same purple sparks off of his body and he was transformed into some dark creature. The smaller animal cowered down as the man advanced towards him. Then as if a sudden realization of who the little guy was he stopped. "Daxter?" The little animal made a couple of remarks and then the silence was broken by the wrist restraint falling to the floor. I dropped it.

_What an idiot I am._

"Sorry." I cringed. "Who are you?" Jak asked in a calmer more sensitive voice. "Phayne (Fayne) Heiri (Air-ree)." I was being my normal cautious self. I didn't want to say anything mean because I was probably no match against his pissy self alone. "What are you doing here?" he asked advancing on me this time. I looked up at him determined not to back off or show fear. "I can't really say why I am here. I don't know honestly. I'm from another world, as one could say." I had to be truthful. The poor guy looked a mess. He looked at me and nodded and turned away, his face showing a certain saddness. "I'm sorry, but it's the truth!" I said getting a little defensive. Jak put his hand up waving the air. He turned and looked at me, to his friend Daxter, to me again. "So are we. Do you have _any_ idea where we are?" I looked at him as truthfully as I could. "No..." "Well then hot stuff, you can follow me and tall dark and gruesome over here." I jumped and then remembered that Daxter could speak. He was to cute to be mad at and I had only ever seen Mystix (Mystic) talk, but that was because she was a human who was cursed into being a cat. Well she was until we reversed it, but still. I am sure this wasn't the case for our little Daxter friend here. "How do we get out?" I asked breaking the silence. "Thatta way." Daxter pointed to a set of stairs leading to a hallway of cells and another unoccupied door. "Wait though baby. Jak needs to put on these new threads I got for him. So I suggest you turn around and let us "men" do our thing!" Ok, so Daxter was an arrogant orange weasel.  
I turned around and crossed my arms. I tapped my foot and thought to myself. I had no one else here and these guys were as lost as me. Well...we could figure everything out together, couldn't we? Mercury and the others will be here for me soon enough anyway. Might as well have a little fun while I'm at it.  
Daxter and Jak tapped me on the shoulder and I stared at Jak who went from raggedy, unhealthy looking to spiffy handsome hero in a matter of seconds. I nodded and smiled feeling that he could use it. "Now if you don't mind turning around I want to put on something too. You know let the "woman" do her "womanly" thing." I put my fingers up quoting the woman parts and emphasisizing them further. Daxter huffed and turned around and Jak actually made an attempt to smile. I put my hands to my chest and opened them making a clasp of light between them. The light got brighter until I was engulfed in greens flames. I felt the heat and then the sweet feeling of being refreshed and I felt new clothes touch me. Shorts, boots and a nice tank with all the armor crap I needed. When I looked back at Jak and Daxter, they were both staring and Daxter was drooling. "No privacy!" I murmured They God, they couldn't see anything, those perverts. Daxter jumped on Jak's shoulder and Jak signaled for me to stay behind him. I really don't think he knows, that I am probably stronger than him. We went up the stairs passing the cells. "Why were you here?" I asked Jak as we rounded a corner. "I don't know. They have been doing Dark Eco tests on me for two years and I never really understood why. Let's just say I was an innocent mute country boy and now I'm here." I looked at him. I felt bad. "Mute?" He nodded. Daxter, who had been silent and listening this whole time decided that he wanted to join in the conversation. "Yeah, all this boy here did was grunt and point. Heh, we all knew what he wanted though. I only know that with Keira it was an issue."

_Kiera? Who was she? Sounded interesting. Ok, Phayne, get out of his personal life._

We walked around the halls some more until we finally came to a mesh ceiling type thing and floor. There were many computers and machines. We both looked down, and then looked at each other. "Run!" Daxter yelled. We ran with all the speed we hadto the other side. Guards from below and above were shooting at us! Big guns with killer bullets!

_...I am so gay at times...big guns, killer bullets, you would think I was on some sort of drugs..._

"Escape in progress! Alert! Escape in Progress!"

I looked up and heard the computer voice yelling out. I looked at Jak but he looked like he was enjoying the thrill. We had to run into a room, dodging all fire, as I heard the many guards behind us. I stopped and looked back through the doorway. Many guards were talking and yelling out codes in army talk. "Jak we need to get out of here now buddy!" Daxter told him. Jak turned around and looked at me who, I must say, was feeling like I was back home again.  
There were many obstacles in the next room and I walked to the entrance of it and I stared. "Ok, fighting, hand to hand combat, skills, using my _brain,_ I'm good at all that. Jumping! Jak? I can't do that! I don't even have my hover thing on me." Jak looked from the exit of the obstacle room to me, in quick thinking. "Do ya trust me?" he asked. He opened his hand and held it out to me. "Hell I don't care!" I grabbed his hand and we both jumped as high as we could to a platform attatched to the wall. I panted and tried to stop shaking. I never did like heights.  
We jumped a few more times. Daxter would make silly little comments as I almost died falling and such. Jak was really quick about things though and I was ok. We finally reached an open area in the whole prison and I looked outside. "Looks like in here is heaven." Jak looked out to. He put his head down. "Alright Dax, C'mon, uh...your name?" I laughed. I retold him and he nodded like a little school boy. I jumped down from the wall and landed on the city ground, happy to finally breath fresh air. Jak was close behind. This place seemed very odd. It was colorless and it was horrible looking. All I could do now was follow Jak and hope, I wouldn't be here for to long.


End file.
